the first alien member of staff of torchwood 3
by The last Phantomdreamer
Summary: this is the story of torchwood employee 5532 Roxy Smith
1. Chapter 1

Ianto Jones was attending the tourist information shop front of the torchwood office, he heard that they were getting a new member of staff to assist Toshiko in the hub with alien devices they said she was an expert. The door opened a woman walked in. Ianto looked at her she had brown curls she had a waist length jacket that let a little of her t-shirt poked out, on the t-shirt was a weird language she was wearing black skinny jeans. Ianto noticed a locket swinging around her neck it also had similar writing to her t-shirt He noticed her eyes of the clearest blue, but her eyes looked old for someone of her apparent age.

"Hello... Ianto Jones. I am here to help you, I hope you won't mind I have brought some new brochures well it isn't 2004 anymore is it. Sorry I am Roxanne Smith I am a new employee I heard you were waiting for me."

Roxy pulled out a bundle of leaflets from a suitcase sized bag

"Thank you Miss Smith."

"That's my daughter, its Mrs actually."

"Oh sorry. How old is she?" He said making small talk.

"23 and a half. Before you ask her name is Joanne, she isn't your type and she has a boyfriend." She said

"Wow you look really young."

"Thanks, I moisturise. Captain Jack said you were handsome but as I tell him I... anyway can I go in."

"Yeah sure" He said before activating the door to the underground base of torchwood.

"Jack she has arrived, my, my she is outspoken you said she was confident but not this confident." He said tapping his ear piece before walking to the hub.

Roxy approached the cog wheel door it slowly revealed the hub, the epicentre of torchwood three.

"Well I never saw an angel tread on this earth before." Jack joked

"Ah well Captain. I expected an innuendo." She said

"Come and meet your colleagues."

Jack led her to the boardroom where everyone else was waiting.

"Team this is..."Jack said

"Roxanne Smith, Mrs. Alien Liaison officer. I have a daughter, Joanne she is 23. I am an alien liaison officer because well I am an alien. I am friendly my species is extinct I am a time lord from the plant Gallifrey, I only look as old as I do because that's how my biology works, I have an ability to communicate with any alien languages even French. Oh I can read you mind's sorry Psychic abilities. I make the best cake in the galaxy and the number you thinking of to test me Miss. Sato is 7034." She said with a smile. Toshiko looked completely bewildered at Roxy. She reached into her small suitcase bag and pulled out a cake. She smiled as she put it down on the table.

Everybody had a slice of chocolate coloured cake. All of the five people in front of her even Owen were enjoying it.

"Ok any questions you wanna ask?" She said.

"Yeah I have one. You look human but what is a time lord?" Gwen asked

"Well Gwen, Time lords have two hearts and when close to death we regenerate to stay alive we live to about three thousand years and we have our own 

language." She said "Oh do I have to complete a medical examination Dr Owen Harper?" she added to Owen.

"Yes all torchwood staff a required to complete a mandatory medical exam which involves taking a sample of blood, and a picture of the retina."

A whole cake later

"What's your secret Roxy?" Ianto asked

"Sorry Ianto I can't tell you it is a Family secret. Oh Jack do I have an office?"

"You can have the one next to Gwen."

"Thanks Jack."

One painful medical exam later

Roxy was unpacking a few bits and bobs including a family picture, a potted plant and a piece of coral which confused Gwen as she watched her and how could she was bringing large items from a small suitcase. Jack had walked into her office with a communicator device; he put it on her desk.

"All staff a required to have one." He said

"Thanks Jack." She said Roxy removed her jacket and threw it on a coat stand across her office Jack saw a vortex manipulator on her wrist she looked at it before putting it down on the desk. She finished unpacking her stuff. Her mobile rang in her pocket.

"Excuse me." She said to Jack "Hello. Joanne what's, Oh ok, Where are you? I'm coming." She said before picking up her comms device and her vortex manipulator and coat

"Jack I gotta go family emergency."

One family emergency later

Roxy was leading Joanne to the hub; Joanne had long blonde hair and blue eyes she was dressed in the current fashion her arm had a huge gash.

"It was coming after me it had huge teeth." She blabbered

The cog wheel door opened.

"Owen, I need help." She said

Owen popped his head up.

"What's wrong?" He asked

Roxy had taken Joanne to the medical area

"Joanne said she saw a monster, oh and she has a huge gash in her arm and I can't take her to A&E because she is like me."

"Ok I will bandage it up you'll need to wear the bandages for three weeks and see me so I can change it."

"Thanks Owen." Roxy said "Joanne what did the creature look like?"

"It was like a human it had ridges across its face, I remember it having large teeth."

"That seems like a weevil." Owen said

"Joanne go back home or to work I will see you later."

"Ok Mum what ever you say."

Roxy looked at her

"Good girl take care of yourself."

Roxy's office an hour later

Gwen had brought her a coffee.

"Are you ok?" She asked

"Yeah, Joanne is all I have left. My home planet is gone destroyed along with my husband. So she is my only family. I never hope you go through loss Gwen, it's a terrible pain you feel empty and alone. Joanne makes it a little easy I look after her and she does me. I should have saved everyone else but I couldn't, I had to come to earth to help humans and your team to grow and save everyone."

Gwen looked at her she saw Roxy' picture on her desk she picked it up and looked at it

"So this is your family it looks very modern."

"Well it's old but it has special ink on it, it changes when a family member regenerates, so we know when one of us has changed what they look like and it saves a lot of money as you can imagine that it would every time one person changes having to sit them all down to have new pictures done."

Gwen put the picture down on Roxy's desk

"What was it like on your home world?" Gwen asked

"It was nice to look at with the red grass and silver leafed trees and the orange sky the whole citadel encased in a glass dome. Life there wasn't a pretty."

"It will be years until we can reach the stars. What is your husband's name?"

"Hmm, you aren't going to believe this but it is the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Gwen asked

"Hey we are time lord names aren't really necessary, if I tell you his real name 5 years will pass by."

"Did you just say the Doctor?" Jack asked

"Yeah he is my husband."


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you just say the Doctor?" Jack asked

"Yeah he is my husband."

"Roxy you know that he is alive don't you?"

"No is he?"

"Yeah, he is." He handed her his phone scrolled down to the Doctor's number.

"Can I talk to him?" She asked

"Yeah, sure." Jack replied he handed her the phone.

Roxy pressed the call button, after a few rings, he answered.

"Hello."

"Hiya, it's me Roxy."

"Rox' is that really you?" He asked

"Yeah it's me Doccykins." She said

"Where are you?"

"Cardiff. At work. Why?"

"You and I are the only ones left Roxy. Gallifrey is gone."

"I know Gallifrey is gone. Joanne is with me, I couldn't leave my only daughter."

"Oh but you could go with out me."

"I couldn't have gone with you. I was told that'd have to survive for you to leave Gallifrey because of the time war."

"Who told you?" He asked

"The bad wolf. She told me, she said that there would be a war a time war and that I had to run and so far away but that I'd find you after 400 years and I have."

"Bye Roxy I'll see you soon." The Doctor said as he hung up.

Roxy gave back Jack's phone she grabbed her coat and walked out of the hub. Tosh saw her as she passed.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"To find my Doctor." She replied

Roxy walked to the Roald Dahl plass. She saw a tall slender box it looked like a police box from the 1950's, it sat in front of the water tower that was above the underground torchwood base.

The Doctor was watching the monitor screen, he saw a woman that walked out from nowhere she was looking at the TARDIS. He saw her sparkling blue eyes. He knew it was her.

Roxy was about to turn and walk back to the hub, when the doors of the police box opened.

He saw Roxy turn around, he saw his chance and he took it he opened the doors.

"Roxy." He shouted

She heard her name being shouted and she turned around. She saw a man in a blue suit, he was smiling. She walked towards him.

"You've changed a lot." She said

He looked at her.

"You haven't." he replied

"Yes I have you can't see it through your rose tinted glasses. Why do I feel so empty?"

"Because you were alone." He said simply

Roxy's eyes were like looking into her sole, she looked empty and every time he saw her she always looked happy he could see it in her eyes.

"I never thought you were here, I should have known. Big Ben being smashed, the space ship over London, the cybermen, the Daleks, the Rachnoss over London and the Master. What have I done? I became a member of the newly changed torchwood. I haven't regenerated, I wanted to. Maybe I will who knows. I used to love this planet, now I am not to sure."

This wasn't the Roxy who when she had to much sugar exploded a container of foaming liquid with more sugar. She had shared his love of earth they went on holidays to earth when they were newlyweds and fresh parents.

"I want to go home, to sit on the grass, watch the silver leaves fall on the ground."

"Gallifrey isn't home I am Rox' it's me you need me and I don't want to be alone any more I want to have a burden."

"I am a burden to you."

"No I want you to stay, to take to much time in the bathroom. For you to eat too much sugar and run around the tardis. To gradually turn the tardis all pink and fluffy, well not the outside. For you to laugh at my dreadful Jokes. For you to be tidy every where except for your wardrobe. And to see you in the kitchen where you always love to be, I haven't had a home cooked meal since you left, I have literally bought all of the microwaves to fill the town of Torquay. I really want you to smile and sing randomly through out the day, and when the day ends for you to say c'mon Doccykins let's go to bed, I want you to be the last thing to see today. You never see the impact someone makes on you, if you haven't seen them in years."

Roxy smiled she picked her locket up she opened it, her eyes had seemed to gather all of her memories.

"You could never cook. I asked you to bake Joanne's birthday cake and you burned it. Come and meet the team." She said

The stone next to the TARDIS was the torchwood lift. She tapped her ear.

"Jack activate the scenic route." She said

The stone at their feet was pulled down. Roxy had never been down this way before. As they reached the bottom, the Doctor saw Jack looking at him.

"Hey Doctor." He said.

"So this is your right Doctor." Owen said

"Is this you Doctor, Roxy?" Tosh asked

"So this is you fella, then Rox'?" Gwen asked "He is a bit... Hmm... Handsome."

"Yes, he is. Hey he is mine."

"Roxy, you daughter is on the line. Tell her I am not your secretary." Said Ianto.

Roxy picked up her office phone; she talked to Joanne in Gallifrean.

"She said she will come as soon as she can get away from work."

"Where does she work?" The Doctor asked

"Unit."

"Martha can I go?" Joanne asked

"Why Miss Smith?" She asked

"I have to see my dad."

"Why?"

"Seeing as though we thought he was dead for 500 years you want to see your own dad." Joanne said

"How old are you?"

"523, years old Dr Jones."

"How old are your parents."

"940 odd Dr Jones."

"What are they called?"

"Mum and dad. Oh sorry, Roxanne Smith and The Doctor."

Martha looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah unless I was switched at birth at the hospital on Gallifrey."

"Ok you can go Miss Smith."

The Doctor was looking around Roxy's office; he saw many alien artefacts on the many shelves. He saw a pair of glasses on her desk, they were on the many papers that loitered the oak desk.

"Sorry had I known you were coming to my office I'd have tidied up."

Joanne had arrived in the tourist shop front.

"Are you Ianto? You are so good looking. I like humans."

"I thought you had a boyfriend?"

"No, not any more."

"Your mum's in her office." He said as he opened the door.

"Thanks." She said seriously she walked through the door

"What have you done with out me Doc'?" she asked

"I have save many planets, become a hero."

"You have always been my hero." She said

Joanne walked in to her office.

"Joanne."

"Hi dad."

"You've become a woman."

"Are you going with dad and me or are you going to stay here, work for unit and grow up become your own person and have a life?" Roxy asked

"Mum, dad, you are my parents and I love you guys but I want to stay on earth I love earth and my boss, Dr Jones."

"Martha? Was she the one you made me have over for dinner so you could get that promotion?"

"Yeah. I want to get to know, Ianto."

"Typical." Roxy said

"Whatever makes you happy?" The two of them said

"Well come on let's make your TARDIS a pink and fluffy place."Roxy said as she grabbed his hand.

"Is that an innuendo, or are you going to grab a massive roller and paint it."

"Which one do you want?"

"Which are you prepared to do?"

"Either. It your choice." She said as she walked out of the room.

"I've forgotten your kinkyness." He said as he followed her.


End file.
